


Cinderio - Haikyuu!! Cinderela AU

by pr1ncess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Final Feliz, M/M, Male Cinderella, Multi, contos de fadas, kageyama como cinderela
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncess/pseuds/pr1ncess
Summary: Kageyama Tobio foi, por quase toda vida, tratado como menos do que o mais baixo dos empregados. Foi obrigado à cozinhar, limpar e atender à qualquer outro capricho de sua "família". Sua vida era um grande mar depreciativo, até que um certo garoto, de aura mais brilhante que o sol, invadiu seu coração como um tornado, mudando tudo para sempre.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era uma vez...

Duque Hajime Iwaizumi, do reino de Karasuno. Um homem que, assim como seu nome, transmite grande força e resiliência para todos à sua volta, sendo mais nobre por entre os nobres, sempre se deixando levar por seu grande coração em enormes ações de caridade pelo povo. Construiu orfanatos, um grande centro de reabilitação e um hospital local, tudo com seu próprio dinheiro conquistado com muita garra.

Sua amizade com o Rei, Sawamura Daichi, era cultivada com muito carinho pelos dois, sendo também o que mantinha Iwaizumi em sua posição de Duque sem que precisasse se envolver em politicagem, o que nunca lhe atraiu. Sua missão era apenas para com a caridade, que fazia sem exitação, e isso sempre inspirou o monarca Daichi à, como Hajime, doar-se sem esperar retribuição.

Tobio Kageyama, filho único do implacável duque. Kageyama, o sobrenome vem de sua falecida mãe, Iwaizumi escolheu nomeá-lo como tal para que a mulher jamais fosse esquecida, tendo morrido durante o parto. Tobio era um garoto muito fechado, com uma dificuldade enorme de lidar com as pessoas, que por mais que se esforçasse pareciam repelí-lo. 

Algumas crianças o chamavam de apelidos maldosos, como “Grande Rei”. Por mais que parecesse uma boa nominção, vinha com um significado vil e obscuro que envergonhava o menino. Tudo isso, no entanto, não apagava o fato de ser uma criança um tanto quanto talentosa, principalmente quando o assunto eram esportes.

Seu pai o incentivava em tudo que fazia, e não era diferente com vôlei. Eles jogavam juntos sempre que Iwaizumi tinha uma folga, já que Kageyama não tinha amigos para treinar consigo. A realidade nua e crua era que ele não tinha ninguém, além de seu pai. 

O duque sempre foi sensível às necessidades alheias, e com seu primogênito não era diferente. Percebeu facilmente o vazio que se formava na criança, a enorme insegurança, sabia que todos os outros garotos faziam com que se sentisse um incômodo. E não deixava de elogiá-lo quando tinha a chance, de levá-lo para o acompanhar no serviço evitando assim que ficasse sozinho durante longas horas. Deu ao garoto tudo que ele quis, sem praguejar. 

Hajime não era um pai frouxo, também deu à Tobio ensinamentos valiosos, principalmente sobre ser solícito e resiliente, mesmo que em seu silêncio costumeiro. Iwaizumi mostrou à ele que, mesmo que não fosse o melhor com palavras doces, podia ser uma pessoa gentil em suas ações e isso sim era o mais importante.

Apesar deste belo companheirismo entre os dois, Iwa sabia que havia uma grande lacuna à ser preenchida no coração de seu filho, um espaço que necessitava de uma figura paterna ou materna, gênero não era algo que lhe importava. Em uma noite, queixou-se da solidão de ambos à Daichi e seu marido, Koshi Sugawara.

-Talvez seja hora de abrir seu coração para um novo alguém. - Sawamura pontuou.

-Com certeza, Iwaizumi, não pode ser o viúvo bonitão pra sempre. - Suga brincou, colocando em jogo o apelido que corria pelo reino. Hajime se contorceu na cadeira, odiava ouvir as mulheres da região dizendo: “o viúvo bonitão!” umas para as outras enquanto ele passava. - Você precisa de uma pessoa para iluminar esse seu rostinho caído. - Os três riram quando Iwa fingiu estar ofendido com a honestidade de Koshi.

-Porra, não conheço ninguém interessante, - Ele responde em frustração. - e não vou ficar com qualquer um. - Adiciona antes que Sugawara comece a mencionar as muitas pessoas “decentes” conhecidas pelos três.  
-Isso, escolha direito, - Daichi assentiu. - Um casamento não é uma mudança só para você, mas como para seu filho. Todos aqui sabemos como crianças demandam atenção especial. - Ele fala ao lembrar de seu pequeno Hinata. 

-Sim... Tobio é a minha prioridade. - Iwaizumi sorriu fraco ao lembrar de seu anjinho.

-Sabe... eu conheço um rapaz que faz muito bem seu tipo, - Koshi introduziu com calma. - Daichi também achou, não foi, amor?

-É, agora lembrei dele. É... peculiar.

-Perfeito para você, tenho certeza dessa vez. Ele é alto, forte, tem um lindo cabelo castanho e MUITA atitude. É um cara talentoso, confiante, diria que até um pouco arrogante, - Iwa torceu o nariz, apesar de estar se interessando. - mas são dos difíceis que você gosta mesmo, então não vai ser um problema. 

-Toru Oikawa. Um grande amigo de Suga, a energia deles é bem parecida no fim das contas. 

-Ou seja, ele é foda. - Sugawara riu bêbado, acompanhado dos outros dois. - E ele tem dois filhos da mesma idade do Tobio, acho que seria ótimo para ele conviver com garotos da mesma idade... - Suga fez uma pausa, logo ele e Sawamura encaravam Iwaizumi, esperando por uma resposta.

-Ok, agora que eu já tenho até a ficha criminal dele... quem sabe. - Hajime ponderou timidamente, ao passo que o casal se olhou com animação.

-Não negou de primeira? - Suga foi o primeiro à falar. - Ótimo, vou ligar e chamá-lo pra nossa próxima noite livre de crianças! - Daichi riu pela felicidade pro marido e pela forma como ele se referiu àquela saída. 

-Boa sorte, Iwa, vai precisar. - Sawamura afagou o ombro do amigo, pouco antes de receber uma cotovelada do esposo.

-Não fala assim, Toru é um ótimo partido.

-Ah, claro, Sugawara Koshi. - Daichi provocou, recebendo dessa vez um golpe forte no meio do estômago.

A próxima semana se passara no ritmo normal, apesar de Iwaizumi estar um pouco mais ansioso que o normal para sexta à noite, quando costumava sediar os encontros entre amigos. Poderia estar prestes à conhecer seu futuro marido, mas também podia ser outro idiota. Bem provável que fosse.

Quando o dia chegou, o Duque se vestiu ainda melhor que o usual, passou seu melhor perfume e se preparou para quem quer que aquele homem fosse. Não estava disposto à dar o braço à torcer, nem baixar sua guarda de primeira.

As batidas da porta revelaram que os três haviam chegado.

-Boa noite, Iwa! - Suga foi o primeiro à falar, quebrando o gelo. - Esse aqui, - Ele puxou Oikawa para seu lado bruscamente. - é Toru Oikawa, de quem eu falei. Toru, esse é o Hajime Iwaizumi.

-Uau, quanta formalidade. - Toru sorriu, dando uma risadinha junto de Koshi. Os dois se divertiam com esse tipo de humor mais direto e um tanto ácido. - É um prazer, Iwa-chan~  
Iwaizumi sentiu uma coisa diferente em seu peito ao notar o claro sarcasmo na forma com que aquele rapaz o tratara, parecia promissor. - O prazer é meu. - Respondeu direto e saiu em direção à Daichi e Suga para cumprimentá-los com um curto abraço.

Ao chegar em Toru, ele parou e analisou-o de cima a baixo, decidindo-se por abraçá-lo também. Assim que tentou fazê-lo, Oikawa estendeu sua mão de forma confiante, parando Iwa por completo e o pegando desprevinido para um aperto de mãos, ao passo que sorria provocante.  
Hajime levantou uma das sombrancelhas e não exitou em acertá-lo com força no pescoço, recusando a mão e voltando para dentro. - Entrem, fiquem à vontade.

\- Hah... Iwa-chan! - Oikawa resmungou, massageando o local do golpe.

Algumas horas de conversa furada depois, os dois pareciam estar se dando melhor, à maneira deles.

-Espera, você também torce para a Aoba Johsai, Lixokawa? - Já tinham até apelidos carinhosos.

-É óbvio. Apesar de o time estar meio estagnado nos últimos torneios, continuamos sendo os melhores. - Ele diz de forma presunçosa, que de alguma forma atiça Iwaizumi.

-Concordo. Eu nunca daria as costas numa fase ruim! 

\- Um bom torcedor é aquele que está lá nesses momentos. Perder apoio só iria desestabilizá-los ainda mais. - Hajime concordou mais uma vez, começando então à reclamar do atual elenco. Os dois desenvolviam uma dinâmica própria, na qual Daichi e Suga nem ousavam se meter, conversando entre si e de vez em quando checando como os pombinhos estavam se saindo.

Já bebâdo, Oikawa discaradamente flertava com Iwaizumi, que, por outro lado, era o tipo de bebâdo rabugento, cortando as investidas de Toru apesar de também sentir o clima mudar. Koshi e Sawamura se foram, mas Oikawa seguiu com Iwa. Os dois eventualmente ficaram, no meio da selvagem madrugada à fora. 

Era tão bom, Hajime nunca havia sentido tanto êxtase em colocar alguém no seu lugar com as próprias mãos, não sabia se aquele longo e duradouro prazer vinha da real qualidade de seu parceiro sexual ou da grande quantia de bebida, entretanto no momento não importava. Sentia-se bem e isso era tudo que conseguia focar.

As saídas casuais para beber e transar dos dois lentamente se transformaram em elaborados encontros românticos, em sua maioria providos pelo atencioso Iwaizumi, mesmo que ele ainda tentasse manter uma imagem de durão. Namoraram por um pequeno período e já estavam noivos, a paixão engolindo qualquer resquício de razão.

Iwaizumi estava fraco por tudo no outro. Queria mais, precisava cuidar dele com todas as forças que lhe restavam. Proteger seu amor das dificuldades em que ele mesmo e seu ideal de perfeição o colocavam.

Oikawa sentia-se confortável com Iwa. Achava-o um homem extremamente charmoso, inteligentíssimo. Nunca havia conversado com alguém tão interessante, nem mesmo sua ex-esposa. Contudo, Toru também tinha um olho em sua estabilidade para toda a vida, afinal, Hajime não só era uma pessoa incrível, como tinha uma conta bancária deliciosa. E isso era uma vantagem significativa.

E Toru era esperto o suficiente para não deixar que seu noivo notasse esse pequeno interesse pelo dinheiro. Nunca, nem ao menos uma vez, mencionou ganhos em suas conversas ou pediu presentes. Quando Iwaizumi dava algo por vontade própria, ainda negava algumas vezes em uma falsa modéstia: “Não é isso que eu quero de você, Iwa-chan.” — Era exatamente o que ele queria.

Outra coisa que escondeu com maestria, foi sua pequena raiva de Tobio. Não entendia bem o porquê, mas o garoto lhe dava nos nervos. Talvez fosse o jeito tímido, ou o fato de ser absurdamente superior à seus filhos em tudo que fazia. Talvez um pouco das duas coisas. Quando seu noivo estava longe, Oikawa tratava Kageyama com desprezo evidente, o que confundia o pobre garoto.

Iwaizumi notou o estranhamento pela parte de seu filho, e teve a delicadeza de conversar com Toru sobre isso, longe das crianças. Ele deixou bem claro que seu filho vinha em primeiro lugar e que deixaria Oikawa, sem hesitar, caso descobrisse que estava maltratando o menino. Toru obviamente negou as acusações e até riu da seriedade com que o outro levava aquilo, mas seu ódio apenas foi alimentado com aquelas palavras.

Aquela criança estranha valia mais do que ele? 

Passaram mais alguns meses morando juntos para a adaptação das crianças, Hajime esperançoso por uma amizade que não parecia acontecer. Kindaichi nem olhava para Kageyama e Suguru até brincava com ele quando adultos estavam por perto, mas assim que se viravam fazia questão de destilar todo o seu veneno, atingindo as inseguranças mais profundas de Tobio. Aqueles dois eram tudo, menos como irmãos para o pequeno, não que ele fosse se queixar disso, já que era acostumado à ser solitário e motivo de piada.

O casamento foi expansivo, cheio de convidados importantes. O casal esbanjava felicidade genuína, tendo o que chamariam de dia mais feliz de suas vidas. Oikawa agora era um Duque, Iwaizumi agora era um homem casado. Ambos estavam vivendo sua melhor vida.

Morar juntos não era novidade, mas os ânimos depois da cerimônia foram revigorados, para todos menos Tobio. O garoto se sentia cada vez mais excluído em sua própria casa, agora tendo que dividir seu pai com os outros três, nem seus jogos de vôlei eram os mesmos.

Ao passo que ele aceitava sua nova realidade, o tempo vagarosamente se passou. Tobio fez oito anos, seguido por Kindaichi e Suguru, que faziam aniversário juntos por serem gêmeos fraternos. Iwaizumi começou uma atividade social em parceria com outro reino, tendo que viajar muitas vezes para resolver detalhes.

-Uma bolsa de luxo! - Suguru respondeu prontamente quando perguntado qual presente desejava da cidade vizinha.

-Botas novas, de marca. - Kindaichi foi mais incisivo em seu pedido.

-Jóias... você conhece bem meu gosto, docinho. Vou sentir sua falta! - Toru falou, colocando-se na frente de Tobio.

Percebendo o movimento do marido, o duque deu um beijo curto e se abaixou para falar com Tobio. - E você? 

-Não preciso de nada. - Ele responde um tanto seco. - Mas me escreva uma carta quando chegar. - Tentou melhorar um pouco a situação.

\- Sim, querido. Papai vai sentir tanto sua falta... mas Oikawa vai cuidar bem de você e logo estou de volta, certo, Tobio? Eu te amo. - Ele não esteve de volta. Mal sabia Kageyama que aquelas seriam as últimas palavras que trocaria com seu querido pai. A carruagem que o levava descarrilhou em uma colina, todos, passageiros e motorista, morreram no acidente.

A carta chegou como uma facada, tanto para Toru, quanto para Tobio. Oikawa fez uma cena, vivendo seu luto da forma mais escandalosa possível, e por mais incrível que possa parecer, ele estava genuínamente triste. 

Cortou os encontros entre amigos das sextas-feiras, desligou-se do vôlei e até mesmo demitiu os funcionários que ajudavam à manter a casa e a horta que Hajime cultivava para subsistência. Toru se desligou do mundo, não atendia mais o telefone ou lia cartas. E, aos poucos, também desligou sua humanidade. Qualquer resquício de bondade que alguma vez teve, foi apagado. 

Assim, ele voltou à sua raiva por Kageyama. O que podia fazer para quebrar aquele menino por completo? Era um jogo divertido quando se era o lado com poder. Tantas ideias vieram à mente, mas uma em especial lhe deu êxtase de apenas imaginar.

\- Tobio-chan! - Chamou, jogado no sofá da sala e já rindo da situação que estava prestes à criar.

Kageyama entrou calmamente na sala e encarou seu padrasto como quem pergunta: “O que foi?” mesmo que mantendo-se silencioso.

\- Ah... Tobio-chan... - O homem respirou fundo, segurando a enorme vontade de rir. - Sabe, querido, é difícil te dizer assim mas... não somos uma família. - Os olhos de Kageyama quase saltaram de seu rosto e Oikawa continuou mesmo assim. - E você não pode continuar aqui-

\- Por quê? - O enteado realmente não via um motivo, afinal essa era a casa de seu pai.

-Não pode continuar aqui, - Toru retomou de onde havia parado, em um tom agressivo. - se não for útil. E eu para a sua sorte, eu sei exatamente o que você pode fazer para merecer esse teto sobre sua cabeça. - O homem sorri maldoso, enquanto o garoto apenas espera pelo que viria.

Como a criança parecia estática, decidiu continuar. - Como pode ver, não temos mais criados na mansão. Ou será que temos? - Oikawa se levanta e aponta um dedo contra a face de Tobio. - Isso é tudo o que você será de agora em diante, Tobio-chan~

Kageyama controlou sua vontade de gritar, de retrucar. Não valia a pena, e Oikawa era alguém que ele admirava, mesmo que de uma forma estranha. Tobio havia criado um laço emocional com ele, mesmo que não entedesse muito bem já que Toru nunca se esforçou para se tornar uma figura paterna... provavelmente eram os resultados de toda sua carência e solidão aparecendo.

-Estamos entendidos, servo? - Dessa vez, não foi capaz de segurar o riso quando viu Kageyama baixar os olhos e tentar conter algumas lágrimas.

-Sim.

Um tapa forte o atinge quando menos espera. - Sim, SENHOR. É assim que você deve tratar à mim e meus filhos de agora em diante. - Bufou o padrasto, mostrando como as coisas seriam daquele momento em diante.

-Perdão, senhor. - Tobio responde, olhos lacrimejando. Era jovem demais para lidar com aquilo friamente, por mais que tentasse.

-Agora... - Ele alisou o rostou do enteado por um momento. - Seja um bom garoto e tire todo aquele lixo do seu quarto, agora será o quarto de brinquedos dos meus meninos. - Podia-se ouvir Suguru rindo no cômodo ao lado. - Eu já me livrei daquilo que chamava de roupas e da maioria das tranqueiras que encontrei no caminho. Empregados se vestem como empregados, não como nobres. - Ele tomou um momento para ir até uma mesinha ao lado do sofá, abrindo a primeira gaveta e retirando alguns trapos, que pareciam bem maiores que Tobio, além de gastos e cheios de furos. - Isso deve bastar.

Ele jogou as roupas contra o rosto do enteado, que permanecia calado e choroso. O pequenino olhou para aquilo por um instante, aquelas blusas lhe fariam um vestido longo tranquilamente e isso não era boa coisa.

\- Antes que pergunte, apesar de parecer que um gato comeu sua língua, - Provocou. - Você vai se mudar para o quartinho embaixo da escada, onde os materiais de limpeza costumam ficar. Tudo que pode levar é o conteúdo das caixas no novo quarto dos meus meninos. - Tobio, que agora estava controlando melhor seu choro, seguiu em silêncio. - Você tem essa tarde para se ajustar ao lugarzinho, antes de preparar o jantar.

\- Mas eu não-

-Aprenda. - O homem cortou a tentativa de protesto, apesar de ser uma questão válida, porque mesmo que sempre ajudasse em casa, não era do costume do garoto cozinhar tudo sozinho, ninguém permitia por ser muito jovem. 

Oikawa deu as costas e saiu sem dizer mais nada, deixando um Tobio completamente perplexo para trás, se perguntando como devia proceder, e depois de alguns minutos se decidiu por começar a arrumar o seu novo “quarto”

Ao descer as duas pequenas caixas com os pertences que lhe restaram, Kageyama abriu a porta do armário que agora chamaria de quarto e se surpreendeu ao notar que nem ao menos havia uma cama ali, nem um colchão para que dormisse confortável. Com uma sombrancelha levantada, questionando toda a situação em que se encontrava, decidiu abrir as caixas e analisar o que “piedosamente” seu padrasto o permitira manter.

Algumas de suas embalagens com cadeado ainda estavam ali — Ao que ele agradeceu silenciosamente, já que continham lembranças de seu pai. - Além de um de seus tênis e um chinelo, meias e cuecas também. Alguns cadernos praticamente em branco, retalhos que não tinha antes e acreditou ter recebido de seu padrasto em algum gesto de insana e incoerente piedade, assim como um singelo kit de costura que nunca havia visto. Na outra caixa estavam jogados alguns de seus livros e uma rala coberta. Tobio olhou para tudo aquilo, tentando montar uma estratégia que pudesse ao menos tornar aquilo suportável.

Começou varrendo e tirando pó de seu cantinho desajeitadamente, ainda era uma criança no fim das contas, deixando o lugar ao menos agradável para respirar, mesmo que o cheiro forte de produtos de limpeza fosse provavelmente perdurar ali para sempre. Ele não podia tirar os itens dali, mesmo que dormisse lá, continuava à ser o ármario de limpeza — Agora abrigando o garoto da limpeza.

Ele rapidamente posicionou seus pertences nos espaços livres das prateleiras, deixando de fora os retalhos, seus novos trapos e os itens de costura. O primeiro passo foi descobrir como fazer aquilo direito, já que tudo que sabia era dar um ponto de costura. Gastou um bom tempo apenas se ensinando à costurar de forma minimamente descente, mesmo que a linha ainda ficasse evidente e suas finalizações não fossem o que chamaria de suaves, por hora isso iria servir. Forçou suas pequenas mãos à trabalharem em fechar e remendar os grandes buracos nas roupas, o que não demorou muito já que eram poucas peças. Seria ainda mais rápido se ele não estivesse aprendendo na marra.

Depois de resolvido um de seus problemas, voltou-se ao outro: a falta de um lugar para dormir. Tobio não podia simplesmente deitar no chão gelado e esperar que aquela rala coberta lhe servisse de algo. Olhou para o fundo da caixa, ainda haviam muitos, muitos retalhos mesmo. Mentiria se disesse que seu primeiro pensamento não foi simplesmente jogar tudo aquilo no chão e se deitar, mas logo algo bem melhor lhe clareou à mente. De repente, Kageyama estava correndo até o pequeno celeiro da casa, na verdade até a casinha de ferramentas ao lado deste, em busca de palha limpa e nova. Ele fez duas viagens com tudo para dentro do armário, pretendia fazer um colchão grande que servisse até quando fosse adolescente, já tentando se poupar do trabalho de refazer tudo. 

Ele se decidiu e iniciou uma grande fronha de retalhos, quase um saco, entretanto com uma boa estrutura que depois seria recheada. Ele teve mais de quatro horas para trabalhar nisso, já que o que fez no quartinho antes disso não tinha tomado muito de seu tempo e seu padrasto havia lhe dado a tarde toda. Conforme a grande colcha tomava forma, suas habilidades evoluíam em conjunto, sendo cada vez mais fácil e rápido para ele, como em uma exponencial. 

\- Tobio-chaaan! - Oikawa gruniu da cozinha. - Agora. - Seu tom passou de sarcástico à sério em tempo recorde. O jovem sentiu por não ter conseguido terminar com a costura, mas já tinha mais da metade feita e isso era suficiente para se orgulhar, por agora.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha, já sabendo que era hora de cozinhar. Ou queimar a casa.

-Aqui, pirralho. - O padrasto jogou três livros contra seu peito e Tobio teve certa dificuldade em segurá-los, o que fez o outro rir maldoso. - Não estou fazendo isso pra te ajudar, eu só não quero a minha comida com gosto terrível. E se ela estiver... saiba que existem consequências, Tobio-chan! - A ameaça de Toru não combinava nada com o tom doce que ele usava no momento.

Logo, o homem deixou-o só, novamente sem nenhum aviso prévio. O enteado sentou e encarou os livros, escolhendo o "Culinária III - Carnes e Misturas" para procurar o que estava prestes a preparar. Cada uma daquelas receitas parecia igualmente e estupidamente difícil, e ele não tinha habilidade nem para fazer uma pipoca decente. Decidiu que, enquanto escolhia a receita, poderia começar à preparar o arroz, que era básico e acompanhava todas as refeições. Puxou então o livro “Cúlinaria I – Receitas básicas e essenciais” encontrando arroz nas primeiras páginas, ordem alfabética. Tentou seguir aquilo à risca, esforçando-se para ao menos não queimar nada.

Começou à preparar batata recheada, que dentre todos aqueles pratos parecia a mais fácil de fazer, apesar de também ser complicada. Kageyama tentou, ele tentou com todas as forças, e no fim das contas a batata parecia uma bagunça. Talvez ficasse melhor depois de assar, ele se animou e desligou seu primeiro arroz da vida. Ao passo que a batata seguia no forno, fez a parte mais fácil, que era o suco e cortar alguns vegetais para uma salada simples. 

Como o prato principal ia demorar um pouco mais, saiu para arrumar a mesa e já posicionou o suco, seu arroz que acabara um pouco grudento e a salada, arrumando também os quatro pratos, acompanhados de talheres e copos. Só nesse momento desligou o forno, um cheiro delicioso invadindo suas narinas quando abriu o equipamento. Levou com todo o cuidade aquilo até a sala de jantar e posicionou junto ao resto.  
-Jantar! - Ele se limitou à gritar, nervos já estourados com seu padrasto. O garoto sentou-se, esperando que os outros chegassem para se servir. Tamanha foi sua surpresa quando Oikawa fez uma longa e dramática expressão de surpresa. - O que é isso que meus olhos estão vendo?

-O que é agora? - Tobio respondeu à altura e engoliu seco ao notar que não havia mantido aquilo apenas para si, já que o preço por retrucar podia ser alto e ele não estava disposto à pagar.

-Hah... olha a boca, Tobio-chan! - O padrasto desferiu um tapa, deixando uma nova marca na bochecha oposta à que acertou horas antes.

-Bicho do mato! - Suguru provocou, logo atrás de seu pai.

-De qualquer forma, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Ele gesticulou, com uma exagerada expressão de nojo, para a cadeira em que o menino se encontrava.

-Esperando para jantar..?

Ambos, Oikawa e Suguru caíram na risada, uma risada dramatizada e repleta de maldade em cada ruído. Kindaichi estava muito ocupado lendo para sequer acompanhar tudo aquilo, mas seu irmão estava se entregando à maldade pelos dois, caçoando de Kageyama sem pudor.

Depois de quase dez minutos ininterruptos de risos, aos quais o enteado apenas encarou assustado e um tanto apreensivo, Toru conseguiu falar algo entre sua luta por ar. - Você... acha mesmo que- hah, acha mesmo que pode... simplesmente sentar aqui com a gente...? Essa foi a coisa mais engraçada que já ouvi na vida.

-Que tipo de escravo come na mesa? - Suguru adicionou, dando um ênfase medonho à palavra “escravo”.

-O quê? - Kageyama perguntou, muito desatento para entender tudo que se passava consigo e o motivo. 

\- É, Tobio-chan é mais burro do que eu pensei. - Suguru solta, dando uma cotovelada para que Kindaichi siga sua provocação.

-É. - Isso é tudo que o rapaz responde, voltando para sua leitura.

\- Tobio, acho que algumas coisas não estão claras. Seu lugar não é com a família, é na cozinha. No chão limpando, se preferir. Tudo, menos aqui. SAIA! - Oikawa gritou, avançando na criança, que apenas usou as mãozinhas para cobrir o rosto e se retirou correndo. - LIMPE A COZINHA, INÚTIL! Ugh. - Acrescentou.

Kageyama se escorou no armário da cozinha, passando a mão sob sua bochecha ao passo que as lágrimas escorriam. Seu peito doía, assim como sua cabeça. As mãos trêmulas massageavam seu corpo, tentando de alguma forma se acalmar. Nunca quis tanto o abraço de seu pai, uma de suas conversas em que ele lhe chamaria de melhor filho do mundo, qualquer gesto de carinho que pudesse lhe oferecer.

-Não estou ouvindo você trabalhando! - Seu padrasto gritou, assustando-o e o fazendo se desencostar e começar à lavar as louças. Tobio agradecia por ser um menino alto, caso contrário seria impossível alcançar a torneira ou o secador de louças, e ele teria problemas.

Ainda engolindo algumas lágrimas, o garoto terminou de limpar toda a cozinha, até mesmo fogão. Já que não tinha muito mais a fazer, passou a ler os livros de receitas, ficando até que interessado para testar alguns pratos. Nesse momento se perguntou se sua comida estava boa, não tinha provado nem uma migalha antes de servir.

\- Tobio-chaaan! - Toru chamou, retirando o jovem de sua leitura.

Entrando na sala de jantar, Tobio viu uma bagunça desproporcional, parecia que haviam lutado uma guerra no lugar de jantar, e seus irmãos já haviam saído do local. Apesar disso, se manteve silencioso, esperando pelo que seu padrasto tinha a dizer.

-Quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que é essa PORRA que você serviu hoje?

-Como assim?

-”Como assim?” - O homem imitou com deboche. - Como assim??? Estava horrível, um lixo. Essa batata? Uma bagunça. Nem quero falar do arroz, ou papinha de neném, né? - Ele caminhava lentamente em direção ao garoto. - Não vi uma sobremesa, essa salada mal feita. Huh... por onde começar com você, pirralho? 

Kageyama foi então empurrado bruscamente, caindo com tudo contra o piso. Toru agora estava parado bem encima dele, olhando para baixo com um tom de superioridade. - Espero, pelo seu bem, pela sua estadia nessa casa, que em no máximo uma semana estava cozinhando decentemente. Me fiz claro? - Perguntou de forma ríspida, e começou à chutar o lado do enteado com toda a força que havia em si, sem exitar mesmo quando ele estava grunindo de dor.

\- S-sim, senhor... - Tobio não tinha estrutura para manter sua voz firme.

\- Também te chamei para avisar que espero que esteja acordado às cinco da manhã, a partir de amanhã, para fazer nosso café da manhã e começar à cuidar da horta enquanto dormimos. Não quero você comendo da nossa comida sem minha permissão e se o fizer eu vou saber. - Ele ainda chutava o pequeno, agora em sua barriga e baixo do peito. - Sem jantar por hoje, por achar direito servir essa merda. - Os chutes cessaram e ele caminhou até a porta. - De manhã discutiremos suas novas obrigações, assim que eu acordar. - Toru sorriu, cínico, mantendo aquele contraste entre palavras maldosas e tom doce.

\- Ok...... sen-

A própria respiração desesperada de Kageyama cortou sua fala, fazendo Oikawa rir de seu estado vulnerável. Tão fácil de quebrar... como esperado.

\- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça. - Ele se voltou para o enteado uma última vez. - Limpe essa bagunça antes de dormir. Boa noite, Tobio! - Toru finalmente caminhou para longe.

Tobio lutou contra a dor imensurável que sentia, evitando também de pensar em quanta fome sentia. Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando juntar suas partes novamente. Não conseguiu naquela noite, nem em nenhuma outra. O menino estava perdido para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi, oi, oi.  
> obrigada por ler até aqui :)  
> prometo que as atualizações vão ser no mínimo semanais, demora um pouquinho já que os capítulos são longos. também prometo revisar esse capítulo logo, é tão extenso que deu uma preguicinha  
> comenta, deixa um kudo, para me animar à escrever mais.  
> beijinhos :)


	2. Shou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finalmente conhece seu príncipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oii, se puder deixar um kudo e/ou comentar eu ficaria muito feliz!!!

Nove anos se passaram, Kageyama está no auge de seus dezessete anos, ou melhor, está no fundo do poço de seus dezessete. Desde seus oito anos, ele trabalha para Oikawa e seus filhos sem parar, à cada ano que se passa apanhando mais intensamente, recebendo tarefas mais difíceis e apelidos mais degradantes. Agora, seus trapos que antes lhe serviam de vestido e arrancavam piadas malvadas nas poucas vezes que ia ao vilarejo comprar algo, servem perfeitamente em seu corpo alto e esbelto. Seus sapatos são diferentes dos de anos atrás, apesar de ainda serem velhos, — são os usados e esfarrapados de seus dois irmãos, pares tão desgastados que iriam para o lixo se não fosse Tobio implorando para ter apenas um daqueles. 

E é estramente comum que Kageyama esteja por aí implorando por lixo ou restos. Implora por migalhas de comida, por peças velhas de roupa, e até mesmo por itens de higiene básica. Sua vida consiste em humilhar-se em troca do mínimo, e já notou que não há saída para si, que não seja aceitar.

Tobio agora possui longos, lindos, cabelos negros como a noite, seu comprimento já quase passando de sua cintura. Apesar de magníficos, lhe foi imposto que prenda os cabelos em suas horas de labor, ou seja, sempre. Seus irmãos fazem de tudo para enfeiá-lo, invejando a aparência estonteante que construiu involuntariamente. 

Seu corpo é torneado e repleto de músculos, fruto dos muitos anos de trabalho pesado. As grandes orbes azuis se destacam em seu rosto, roubando a atenção para si sempre que o observam. Os cabelos pretos, de alguma forma sedosos, também são extremamente chamativos, especialmente em conjunto com os olhos da cor do céu. Kageyama é um jovem com beleza de tirar o fôlego, mesmo que boa parte fique escondida por baixo da sujeira e hematomas que cobrem seu corpo, roupas velhas e coque desgrenhado. Apesar de tudo, Tobio ainda consegue brilhar. 

E isso é o que move seus três parentes postiços a lhe odiarem até hoje.

Com o tempo, ele ficou bom em todo o tipo de serviço doméstico, seja costurar, cozinhar ou cuidar da horta. Até mesmo ficou melhor em lidar com aqueles três, ainda que seja muito frágil à qualquer provocação.

Kageyama também aprendeu à escapar em qualquer lacuna livre por entre o serviço para jogar volêi em uma quadra da vizinhança. Joga sozinho, claro, se antes ninguém o queria por perto, com a aparência que tem agora tudo ficou ainda pior. Ele leva uma bola e passa um tempo apenas levantando para o ar, dando toques para a parede ou cortadas armadas por si. Desde muito cedo soube se divertir sozinho, o que lhe é muito útil.

Depois dessa geral na vida do protagonista, voltemos aos acontecimentos atuais.

Tobio se levanta em seu colchão de palha, cinco da manhã como usual. Depois de tanto tempo, o nervosismo sozinho o acorda no horário, ainda que ele vá dormir depois da meia-noite praticamente todos os dias. Sua rotina de sono é pequena, tendo tarefas demais para ser capaz de cumprir até antes da madrugada recair sobre si e sendo obrigado à levantar muito cedo, isso o guia para muitas dores de cabeça e olheiras profundas em sua face, perceptíveis ao longe de tão escuras.

Resmunga baixinho, saindo para lavar o rosto e prender seus fios com uma xuxinha que fez de um retalho. Alonga-se e olha a pessoa no espelho por um momento, concluindo como em todas as outras manhãs que não é quem gostaria de ser. Não se reconhece por baixo dessa pele acabada.

Rapidamente afasta isso da mente, não há tempo para melancolia quando se vive em favor de Oikawa Toru. Kageyama arrasta os pés até a cozinha, para preparar um café da manhã que pode ser comparado à um banquete: pão fresco, bolos de cenoura e laranja, torradas acompanhadas por três tipos diferentes de geleias, uma enorme variedade de frutas fatiadas, queijos, manteiga, leite, café, chás de erva-doce e mate, suco de laranja e uma jarra de água para a digestão.

Colocando a farta mesa, Tobio sente seu estomâgo se revirar de fome. Não come há dois dias, por puro capricho do padrasto já que não cometeu um erro sequer. Ainda assim, não ousa reclamar ou pode passar a próxima semana em jejum, invés de alguns dias.

Quando tudo está pronto, sai para limpar a cozinha, em seguida indo cuidar da horta, da vaca leiteira e o cavalo que mantém ali, cada coisa por ter uma grande utilidade em questão do próprio sustento da família. Kageyama gentilmente acaricia a cabeça do cavalo, sorrindo fraco.

\- Bom dia, Lev. - Ele fala baixinho e se demora mais um pouco com as mãos na crina do animal, antes de sair para buscar a comida do cavalo. Dispõe feno e ração para ambos, vaca e cavalo, e caminha com o ânimo revigorado até a horta de seu pai. Aquele pequeno momento da manhã sempre o lembra de Iwaizumi, aquece seu coração com nostalgia e amor.

Aduba as mudas e rega tudo que ali existe, podando algumas ervas daninhas as quais se atenta e folhas desnecessárias — que se não podasse caíriam sozinhas e fariam uma bagunça.

Tobio também colhe alguns morangos que já estão maduros, já planejando fazer uma torta de morango para o café da tarde. Ele coloca as frutas no cesto e volta para dentro, apenas para dar de cara com sua família tomando café despretenciosamente.

Ele limpa todo o local com um olhar rápido, antes de fixar os olhos no chão, não dizendo nada na esperança de passar despercebido e manter sua pouca alegria matinal. 

\- Bom dia para você também, Tobio-chan! - Toru ironiza a maneira fechada com que o enteado acabara de agir. - Já terminou com a horta e os animais?

-Sim, senhor. - Kageyama diz firme, porém ainda com olhos para o piso.

-Dá mesmo pra sentir de longe o cheiro de cavalo e terra vindo de você, fedorento! - Suguru alfineta.

-Perdão, senhor. - Tobio replica, voz contida e baixa o suficiente para não incomodar ninguém.

-Não consegue nem mesmo cuidar da sua higiene pessoal, majestade? - Kindaichi provoca, apesar de nem olhar para seu meio-irmão e ter um tom entediado.

-Por isso ninguém se aproxima de você, bichinho do mato. Você dá nojo. - Suguru continua, fazendo cara de quem havia chupado um limão.

-Patético, se continuar assim vai morrer sozinho. - Kindaichi segue caçoando com a voz preguiçosa.

Tobio olha fixamente para suas mãos, que se movimentam freneticamente tentando tranquilizar seus nervos, raiva preenchendo suas veias. Ele se sente frustrado, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, frustrado consigo, com seu estado. Mas também, por não ser capaz de fazer nada à respeito do tratamento que recebe.

-Meninos, já chega. - Toru intervém. - Tobio, sem café por agora, não fez por merecer.

\- Mas- nada. Tudo bem, senhor. - O garoto segura a vontade imensa de retrucar, de ao menos questionar o porquê. Seus irmãos nem ao menos arrumam os próprios quartos e mesmo assim merecem a fartura, Kageyama está começando à se deixar levar, a fome que sente é insuportável.

-Ah, e preciso que vá fazer algumas compras hoje. Ou melhor, agora. - Oikawa revira o bolso, para tirar uma lista considerável de coisas e algum dinheiro. - Pega isso logo! - O padrasto chia, impacientemente estendendo os itens, que Kageyama se apressa em pegar.

\- Lembre-se: sem falar com ninguém, só quando extremamente necessário, ah, e não adianta tentar fugir, vai ser pior. - Ao ouvir o aviso, o jovem lembrou de uma vez que quis escapar numa de suas idas ao mercado. Planejou por semanas, tinha a rota perfeita em sua mente, e ainda assim foi pego. Oikawa o destruiu quando finalmente o encontrou, torturou seu corpo até que desmaiasse e continuou mesmo depois de desacordado. Passou uma semana sem comida e apanhando sempre que cruzava com o homem. Com isso aprendeu que qualquer forma de resistência é inútil, por mais bem estruturada que seja. - Seja breve com isso, tem muito mais para fazer aqui. Entendeu, empregadinho?

-Sim, senhor. - A resposta sai quase como um sussurro por entre os lábios do moreno, que apenas alisa suas roupas e retira o avental amarelado da cintura, saindo em direção ao centro comercial à quilometros de sua casa.

Ao chegar no mercado que costuma fazer as compras, o garoto precisa controlar sua sua respiração e limpar o suor de sua testa, também refazendo o coque em seu cabelo. Tobio fecha os olhos e se concentra na energia boa e confiante que deseja transmitir, mesmo sabendo ser perca de tempo — além de ser ruim com mentiras, a tontura o consome, sua cabeça está muito fraca para apenas o manter de pé quanto mais atuar.

Assim que ele abre a porta da venda, o pequeno sino acima da porta toca, chamando atençãos dos donos, aos quais ele já conhecia bem.

-Kageyama!!! - Yuu Nishinoya, um dos proprietários, pula animado quando o reconhece. - Bem-vindo!

-Bom dia, Kageyama! - Azumane Asahi, o segundo dono e marido de Nishinoya, surge ao lado de Tobio, espiando a lista por cima de seus ombros. - Deixa eu ver isso aqui, por favor. - O homem avisa antes de puxar o pedaço de papel para si.

-Vamos conversar, enquanto o gatinho faz seu trabalho, - Yuu pisca para Azumane, que cora instanteneamente e finge não ter ouvido aquilo. - Como você está, Kageyama?

O casal, assim como praticamente todo o reino, não reconhecia Kageyama como filho do tão amado duque Iwaizumi. Há vários motivos para o que parece um lapso de memória coletivo, sendo o primeiro deles a própria personalidade fechada de Kageyama, e ainda por ter se recluído para brincar e estudar em casa, em boa parte por conta do bullying que sofria, muitas pessoas apenas nem lembravam como era sua aparência. Além disso, mudou muito ao longo dos anos, suas feições mais definidas, altura descabidamente maior e cabelo comprido disfarçavam bem quem era. Tobio não ter o sobrenome Iwaizumi também era crucial para passar despercebido. Todos os fatores, juntos, faziam com que todos comprassem o conto de que era apenas um servo qualquer, que Oikawa não tinha nenhuma ligação à ele, ao que Kageyama não se prestava à desmentir.

Trocam papo furado por alguns bons minutos, ambos surtando pela próxima rodada do Torneio de primavera, em que o time oficial de Karasuno vai jogar. Asahi volta com todos os itens da lista em mãos e estende para o esposo com um olhar que parecia dizer algo que Noya compreendeu, assentindo de leve e se focando em passar as compras no caixa e embalar. 

Quando já está tudo pronto para ir, Noya corre pela loja, gritando para que Kageyama espere um pouco mais. Ele volta para perto de Tobio, com uma maçã em mãos, uma caixinha de leite de canudinho e um pacote de biscoito de chocolate. O rapaz coloca tudo em outra sacola, empurrando contra o peito do garoto e dizendo, antes que ele pudesse negar: - Você está muito pálido, deve estar trabalhando demais. Leva, é por nossa conta! - Nishinoya sorri largo e faz um sinal de afirmação, Asahi se aproximando deles e estendendo um copo de água para Kageyama, ao passo que usa a outra mão para segurar firme na cintura de seu parceiro.

-É melhor tomar isso antes de ir. - Ele sorri terno. - Eu te admiro Kageyama, você tem uma garra enorme. Mas, sabe, às vezes todos precisamos descansar, seja mais bonzinho consigo mesmo, ok? - Azumane termina de falar, observando Tobio beber todo o copo em um gole só. Mal ele sabe que o adolescente não teria uma pausa, a menos que moresse. - Quer mais? - Pergunta quando o jovem lhe estende o copo de volta, olhos brilhando com esse simples ato de gentileza.

-Não precisa, muito obrigado. De verdade, não sabem o quanto significa para mim. - O de olhos azuis baixa a cabeça, em uma longa reverência.

-Que isso, não é pra tanto. - Noya aponta. - Você incrível, Kageyama, e merece se sentir bem! - O homem dispara um elogio, como tem costume de fazer. Está no DNA de Yuu a necessidade de animar todos ao seu redor, e faz isso com maestria.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer. - Tobio está prestes à chorar de felicidade, são poucas as vezes ouve coisas boas sobre si ou recebe um gesto de bondade. 

Nishinoya e Asahi são o mais próximo de figuras paternas que teve depois de Hajime. Acabou na venda do casal por acaso, quando já tinha dez anos, e eles foram tão amáveis desde o início que se tornou cliente assíduo. Os dois sempre lhe davam toda a atenção possível quando ia até lá, além de comida e...

-Já ia me esquecendo. - Nishinoya ameaça sair dali, mas Asahi já havia se adiantado.

-Curativos, remédios... aqui tem o suficiente até sua próxima visita. - Azumane fala, e acaba colocando também algumas barrinhas de cereal na sacola, fazendo seu caminho até o garoto. 

-Porra, como eu odeio o que esses mestres acham que tem direito de fazer com seus empregados! - A servidão é legalizada na província, apesar de ter fortes opositores. Nishinoya é um deles. - Isso me deixa puto, de verdade. Você não merece isso-

-Ninguém merece isso, na verdade. - Asahi corta o surto do marido antes que ficasse mais agressivo. - Mas, Kageyama é um garoto esperto, e assim que tiver a oportunidade vai se libertar e viver como bem entende. Acreditamos em você.

-Obrigado, por tudo! - Tobio volta a baixar o rosto, bochechas queimando de felicidade. Por aquela pequena porção de tempo, sentia-se amado.

-Não é nada, sério. - Yuu responde, o abraçando com cuidado para não machucá-lo. - Se precisar, sabe que pode ficar aqui-  
\- Não, vai ficar tudo bem, Noya-san. Mesmo assim, valeu. - Kageyama fala e Asahi se junta aos dois no abraço. Tobio já havia cogitado ir com eles muitas vezes, mas sempre a lembrança da tentativa falha de fuga o atingia. Sua estratégia era pedir um teto ao casal quando a poeira baixasse, já que se fosse lá de cara era óbvio que o padrasto o encontraria. Ele o achou de qualquer forma.

E o que se seguiu o assombra até hoje.

Logo sai da venda, decidindo-se por parar em um bosque um pouco afastado dali para relaxar e comer um pouco. Anda com certa pressa, para que tivesse mais tempo para si, parando próximo à uma grande árvore em frente ao lago. 

Perfeito.

Tobio sentou ali e se manteve apenas inalando o ar puro por alguns minutos, aproveitando a estranha calma que o preenche, muito bem vinda. Sua mente o levou à um lugar tranquilo, ouvindo o leve som da água. Seu pai está lá, Nishinoya e Asahi também. 

Eles o abraçam apertado e elogiam de todas as formas. Ali Kageyama não sente nenhum tipo de dor, seu corpo não pesa de sono e pode ver um banquete esperando por eles. Olha para seu pai mais uma vez, e o homem se abaixa para acariciar sua cabeça. - Logo estou de volta, certo, Tobio?

Com a lembrança das últimas palavras de seu falecido, o palácio que montara começa a desmoronar, Oikawa aparecendo acima dele, enquanto Kageyama sente seus olhos encherem se lágrimas e cai de joelhos para o homem, seguido pelas sombras de Suguru e Kindaichi.

-NÃO! - Ele grita abrindo os olhos, escapando de um pesadelo que o causaria uma de suas crises de pânico, com certeza. 

Afasta freneticamente aquilo de sua mente. Na verdade, afasta tudo, concentrando-se em sua maçã e no leite, guardaria a bolacha e as barrinhas para caso ficasse em jejum denovo, o que não seria supreendente. Suas forças aos poucos são revigoradas com o alimento, mesmo que ainda esteja muito longe de bem.

Ele recosta a cabeça no tronco da árvore mais uma vez, assim que termina a refeição, puxando as sacolas para mais perto de si e fechando os olhos. Está tão cansado, não faria mal se ele apenas... dormisse um pouquinho, isso, só um pouquinho.

-Ei, acorda! - Tobio ouve uma voz ao longe, ainda meio dormindo. - Será que ele está desmaiado mesmo? - A voz aguda indaga, parecendo direcionada à uma terceira pessoa. - EI! 

Com o grito estridente o moreno levanta de sobressalto, mostrando suas belas orbes azuladas para o mundo mais uma vez. Assim que passa do transe do sono, vê a sua frente um garoto de cabelos laranjas, perigosamente perto de seu rosto. O outro adolescente é bem bonito, Kageyama admite para si mesmo, não se demorando muito nas feições do outro e voltando sua face para o chão.

-Eu te disse que estava tudo bem. - Outra pessoa disse, com um tom contido. Tobio levanta o rosto para ver, se deparando com um menino baixo, cabelos compridos — Não tanto quanto os seus. — E as pontas tingidas de loiro. Ele não parece interessado em Kageyama no geral, e de repente o ruivo segurou seu rosto com força, o retirando de Kenma e forçando-o a encarar.

-Que bom que está bem, achei que tinha desmaiado, desculpa. - Ele fala com um sorriso estonteante e o moreno se questiona por um segundo se morreu e acaba de se encontrar com seu anjo da guarda.

-Tudo bem. - Ele não sabe bem como agir, ainda mais sendo obrigado à observar a face alheia por tanto tempo. 

-Eu sou... - Hinata pondera por um instante. Ao notar a exitação, Kenma para o que fazia para assistir seu próximo movimento. Aquele garoto até agora não tinha feito uma reverência desajeitada ou o chamado de “alteza”. Talvez não soubesse que era o príncipe, talvez aquela fosse sua oportunidade de fazer um amigo que não se interessasse em seu título. Não podia deixar escapar revelando seu nome todo. - Pode me chamar de Shou.


	3. Ansiedade

-Kenma... - O outro garoto também se apresenta, sem que fosse necessário pedir.

Kageyama, por outro lado, não faz nada que não lhe seja ordenado. Manteve os olhos nos do garoto de cabelos alaranjados, cada parte de si desmoronando por dentro. Fazer contato visual era uma tortura da qual era feliz que sua família postiça não o fazia passar.

Como o moreno não diz nada por um tempo, Hinata o puxa para ainda mais perto, agora a apenas três curtos centímetros de distância. - Qual seu nome?

Shou... Kenma... Kageyama não acha que parecem sobrenomes. Ele exita em responder, não sabe até que ponto pode ir com esses garotos. Não é como se não houvessem outros por aí para quem disse seu nome, até mesmo seu sobrenome, mas esses eram meninos da sua idade. Seu padrasto vivia o repreendendo sobre conversar com outros rapazes. E se ele descobrisse? 

A grande questão gira em sua cabeça, enquanto tenta decidir o mais prudente a se fazer. É uma preocupação idiota, outros já sabiam seu nome. — Mas outros em quem confia.

Depois de muito se debater, decidiu-se por falar. - Tobio. 

-Nome bonito, Tobio. - Shouyo disse com um largo sorriso. 

-Por que estava dormindo aqui? - Kozume indaga com certa rispidez.

-É, só um idiota dormiria com suas coisas espalhadas assim, - O ruivo finalmente deixa ir da mão firme no queixo de Kageyama e se afasta, apontando para as sacolas. - ao ar livre. Ou é muito ingênuo, ou só burro.

-Você já fez o mesmo, “Shou”. - Kenma provoca, e Hinata se vira para ele com o que era o pulo mais alto que Tobio já havia visto. 

-Não lembro disso! - Ele grita com as bochechas coradas de vergonha. - E se não lembro, não fiz.

Kageyama ri baixinho do ruivo, que volta para ele em um instante. - Não ri, idiota!

-Boke! - Tobio devolve o xingamento, olhos arregalando quando notou o que disse. Preocupa-se por um curto instante, quando repara que nenhum dos dois parece verdadeiramente irritado. Kenma ri tranquilamente e Shou mais parece se fingindo de bravo, do que realmente sentindo isso.

-AH, SEU IDIOTA! - Hinata fala histérico, mas segurando o riso.

-Boke. - Tobio gosta disso, é libertador poder dizer o que pensa e até que divertido ter alguém para competir, sem sentir que está apenas sendo colocado pra baixo. As palavras daquele menino não o atingem negativamente, pelo contrário, o fazem sentir algo diferente.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota! 

-É tão engraçado quando você encontra alguém igual à você, Shou. - Kenma pontua, e os dois viram rápido pra ele. - Se pararem de brigar tanto, vão ser bons amigos, sei que vão.

Hinata olha para aquilo com desprezo falso. - Tudo bem vai. - Ele se senta com Kageyama, dessa vez ao seu lado. Tobio não ousa se virar para olhar, encarando suas mãos ansiosas. - E aí? O que você gosta de fazer?

Kageyama paralisa. O que ele gosta de fazer? Tentou pensar em algo que não vôlei, mas é literalmente a única atividade que realiza além de passar todo o seu dia limpando. E com certeza aquele jovem não quer ouvir sobre os melhores tipos de desinfetante. - Vôlei...? 

-JURA? Eu também! Que posição você joga? - Os olhos dele brilham, talvez tenha encontrado um parceiro para jogar.

\- L-levantador. - Tobio está em completo pânico.

-Eu sou do bloqueio! O Kenma também é levantador, mas ele não tem paciência pra me acompanhar. Você quer jogar um dia desses? - Shouyo parece estar desproporcionalmente animado para jogar, os outros dois garotos apenas se olham com estranhamento.

-Não diria paciência, não tenho vontade, “Shou”. - Kozume se defende desanimado e, mesmo que se refira a Hinata, ele encara Kageyama de maneira mortal.

-Tanto faz, você não joga comigo! Ninguém... de casa... joga, e isso me deixa puto! - O ruivo grita com Kozume, uma birra recebida com frieza e indiferença do loiro, que apenas ignora o príncipe.

-Enfim, Tobio, vai levantar pra mim? - Shouyo muda seu foco assim que percebe que discutir com Kenma é inútil. Kageyama levanta as sombrancelhas e pondera por um longo minuto antes de responder, o que deixa Hinata ansioso.

-Não sei. 

-O quê? Por quê? Idiota! - Shou replica impaciente. Ninguém à seu redor quer jogar com ele, e se querem, não tem tempo. Hinata treina sozinho, entretanto tem muitas outras obrigações que se sobressaem sobre o vôlei, por ser da realeza. O esporte é solitário e curto para si, mas não faz dele menos prazeroso.

-Desculpa, eu trabalho muito. Poucas vezes consigo tempo para jogar. - Tobio sente-se um pouco acuado, preferindo ser sincero. 

-E quando seria esse tempo? Quando é sua folga? - Shouyo não desiste, muito menos o brilho de seus olhos se esvae. 

-Uhm... eu não tenho uma folga. - A resposta sai rude. - Meu tempo é normalmente fins de tarde, de sexta, que é o dia que não preciso cozinhar. - Kageyama não dá detalhes, mas assiste enquanto o garoto à sua frente tem a realização do tipo de trabalho que tem. Espera encontrar em sua feição desprezo, como todos tem, contudo só enxerga admiração.

-Empregado doméstico? - Kenma pergunta sem pudor, apático.

-Tipo isso.

-Isso é incrível! Você cozinha bem? E você mora lá? Eu posso ir com você até onde trabalha? - Shou não consegue conter, ele acha tão incrível pessoas que trabalham por seu próprio sustento de forma digna.

\- O-obrigado? - O rapaz não sabe bem como responder. - Eu cozinho faz muito tempo, então sim. Eu moro lá e se quiser, pode me acompanhar. Preciso voltar mesmo. - Ele fala e começa à juntar todas as sacolas espalhadas. - Que horas são? - Diz direcionado à Kenma.  
\- Oito e meia. - Kageyama deixa um longo e aliviado suspiro ao ouvir isso, havia dormido apenas trinta minutos e se for rápido o suficiente sua família nem irá se importar.

-Muito obrigado. - Ele baixa a cabeça de leve. - Tenho que ir agora, tchau.

-Me espera, né! - Hinata chia. O moreno não achou que falava sério sobre o acompanhar, por isso nem disse nada. E quando ouve isso vindo de Shou, seus olhos ganham certo brilho que não tinham em anos.

-Anda mais rápido, Boke! - Tobio provoca e sai na frente, escondendo o vermelho em suas bochechas.

-Vou procurar o Kuroo. - Kozume disse antes que Shouyo corresse. - Vamos estar na padaria.

-Ok, quando eu deixar ele em casa, vou pra lá!

-Shou. - O loiro continua. - Pega, ou vão te reconhecer. Nem todo mundo é desinformado como Tobio. - Kenma estende o grande capuz preto que carregava para o príncipe, como o bom cavalheiro de companhia que é.

\- Muito obrigado, não sei o que seria de mim sem você! - E com essas palavras, Hinata dá as costas e vai até Tobio como um furacão. 

-Ha!!! Te alcancei, bobão! - Shou pisca com o olho esquerdo, tomando muito ar pela boca. - Qual meu prêmio? - Ele se aproxima um pouco, na ponta dos pés. É uma brincadeira maliciosa, porém Kageyama não pega a intenção e apenas encara.

-Você ainda não ganhou. - O outro garoto diz antes de sair correndo, pegando Hinata desprevinido.

-Isso não é justo! - O ruivo grita antes de também correr como se sua vida dependesse disso, lembrando-se de vestir o capuz pouco antes de saírem do bosque, a touca cobre mais da metade de seu rosto e seus cabelos chamativos. Com as roupas, Shou não se preocupa, já que ele e seus amigos sempre colocam roupas mais simples antes de escaparem para o vilarejo.

Kenma, por mais estóico que possa parecer, odeia essas muralhas construídas entre os nobres e a população. O rapaz sempre ajuda Hinata à passear pelo reino e ser tratado como um cidadão comum, dando suporte com as roupas e esconderijos quando necessário, assim como Kuroo e Yachi. 

Sendo ambos extremamente competitivos, chegam em pouco mais que vinte minutos ao casarão, caminho que Kageyama faz normalmente em trinta e cinco, andando com mais calma.

-Ganhei...! - Exclama Tobio, sem ar suficiente em seus pulmões para ter entusiasmo em sua fala. Os dois garotos param na frente do grande portão da mansão, recuperando aos poucos o fôlego.

-Da próxima eu acabo contigo. - Shou brinca e olha ao seu redor. - É uma casa bonita, Tobio!

-Valeu. - Ele olha com pesar para o que já foi um lar, cheio de boas lembranças, e agora é sua prisão. De qualquer forma, tenta manter qualquer nostalgia e tristeza longe de seu rosto e mais ainda de Shouyo.

-É grande... quantas pessoas precisa além de você pra cuidar disso aqui? - Hinata só quer jogar conversa fora, numa tentativa de se aproximar mais daquele belo jovem.  
-Dou conta sozinho. - Tobio responde como se não fosse nada, mesmo que o menino ao seu lado parecesse surpreso com o que acabara de proferir. 

-Uau... e quantas pessoas moram aqui? - Hinata está começando a ter um pressentimento ruim, procurando conforto nos olhos de Kageyama, mas ele está muito ocupado procurando suas chaves entre as sacolas.

-Três, - Pondera um pouco. - além de mim.

Tobio aponta com a cabeça para que Shou o siga pelo jardim, e eles caminham até a porta, dessa vez à passos lentos, cientes de que logo irão se separar.

-E eles te tratam bem? - O príncipe pergunta com cuidado. Aquela casa é muito grande para só uma pessoa dar conta de tudo, e os hematomas expostos do amigo não levavam sua mente para coisas boas, Hinata teme por ele. 

-O melhor que podem. - A voz de Tobio se torna extremamente baixa e tímida, enquanto ele passa a chave pela porta. Para sua surpresa, a maçaneta é puxada de seus dedos, seu padrasto surgindo do outro lado com a feição esnobe de sempre. Por reflexo, o adolescente cola seus olhos no chão.

\- Olha só, quem resolveu dar o ar da graça! Posso saber o porquê da demora, Tobio-chan? - O tom sárcastico de sempre aparece, servido com um sorriso inocente. Oikawa não havia saído o suficiente para ver Hinata, falando por uma pequena fresta aberta.

-Sinto muito, senhor. - Kageyama faz uma longa reverência, seu corpo começa a tremer de nervosismo. - Sinto muito, e-eu-

\- Hah- Você sabe muito bem que não tenho tempo pra suas desculpinhas. - O homem ameaça tranquilamente, saindo em direção ao enteado. - Nem simples compras, nem isso- quem é esse? - Toru finalmente vê Shouyo, mas não o reconhece por baixo do capuz.

-Shou Bokuto, senhor. - Hinata replica mesmo que a questão claramente não tenha sido direcionada para ele, e não exita em tomar o sobrenome do amigo como seu, para sustentar sua mentira. Sua voz é concisa e bastante dominante, até mesmo Kageyama fica abalado ao ouvir. Como membro da realeza, o rapaz sabe como se impor quando necessário e agora é um desses momentos. 

-Uhm... e o que faz na minha casa? - Nojo e apreensão preenchem Oikawa, tudo em sua expressão corporal. - Tobio, eu não me lembro de te dar permissão para trazer ninguém, você tem MUITO trabalho te esperando. - Notando a ansiedade de Kageyama, o ruivo coloca sua mão nos ombros dela e massageia de leve, sentindo a tensão dele por entre seus dedos.

\- Eu sei, perdão, senhor-

-EU segui ele, e ele se atrasou por minha culpa. Gosto de fazer novos amigos e tinha me parecido a oportunidade perfeita... Não briga com ele, por favor. - O tom assertivo de “Shou Bokuto” segue presente, o menino assume a culpa sem se acuar.

-Claro. Escuta, querido, eu sinto muito pelo incoveniente que é esse... bichinho do mato. - Toru aponta para seu enteado. - Tobio-chan, peça desculpas. Já te disse milhões de vezes que você é asqueroso e todos vão se irritar quando se aproximar. Pra que insistir? - Kageyama assente de forma triste. - Falo isso pro seu bem, você sabe que sou um homem sincero.

\- D-desculpa, Shou... - A decepção preenche cada sílaba que escapa por entre seus lábios, e corta o coração de Shouyo em milhões de pedaços.

-Não é verdade, Tobio. Você não me incomoda, princesa, pelo contrário. - Ele tem certeza que vê as pupilas do moreno dilatarem, o que o faz querer continuar. Quer mais daquilo. - Vamos ser ainda mais próximos, vou me esforçar para isso! 

\- Hah- Ouça a voz da experiência, eu conheço o papinho de um manipulador quando ouço um. Nosso querido Shou aqui só quer te usar, “princesa”. - Oikawa caçoa do apelido. - Também, quem iria querer algo diferente com um merdinha, né, Tobio? - O padrasto quer implantar a insegurança nele e consegue sem muito esforço.

-Não vai nessa! Você tá ouvindo da minha boca que eu não te acho nada disso e que quero ficar com você, te conhecer. Que droga! - Hinata está frustado com toda a situação, e ainda mais porque se vê prestes à perder um amigo que acabou de fazer, que podia até jogar vôlei junto.

-Mentirinhas~ - Toru dá pulinhos de deleite. - “Não me diga mentirinhas, dói demais!” - Cantarolou a música, provocando.

-Mhm... perdão, Shou. Eu tenho que ir agora. Sinto muito por existir e te incomodar. - Kageyama sai sem nem olhar para o outro adolescente, deixando Oikawa para lidar com aquilo como bem entender, Tobio em sua usual submissão àquele homem.

-Não se aproxime dele. Não me entenda mal, não é uma ameaça nem nada... - Toru se corrigiu. - Eu não vou impedir nada. Mas é um conselho de quem sabe de coisas que você não sabe, meu bem. - A manipulação toma forma, o duque sempre tão acostumado à segurar a postura angelical que ela se estrutura naturalmente. - Esse garoto sempre foi... difícil. As crianças não queriam brincar com ele por seu temperamento, nunca teve amigos. Mesmo agora, ele está sempre me respondendo e desobedecendo. Não acho que você mereça passar por isso.

\- Eu quero tirar minhas próprias conclusões-

-Ele não tem nada à oferecer, nem um centavo no bolso, já que não é nada mais que um servo sujo, um rato. Deixe esse imundo para lá, pela sua paz. - Toru fazia parecer um conselho simpático.

-Não, mesmo assim obrigado. Tenha um bom dia. - Shouyo se vira e começa seu caminho até a padaria, orelhas vermelhas de raiva e frustração.

Hinata odeia que a escravidão seja legal em seu reino. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes discutiu com seus pais e com a corte por isso, todos parecem pacifistas pregando que os mais ricos latifundiários iriam se revoltar e bagunçar a economia, quem liga? Hinata pensa consigo. Não importa quantos se revoltem, na verdade torturadores irritados fariam seu dia.

Existem inúmeras saídas para esse problema que não sejam apenas sentar e assistir a tortura de outros seres humanos. Tentam amenizar dizendo que servos são caros e poucos tem dinheiro para comprar um, e Shouyo só quer entender onde isso torna algo mais aceitável? Sendo um ou sendo mil, é injusto da mesma forma. 

Quando ele for rei, irá abolir a escravidão e o fará de forma à garantir que Karasuno siga prosperando. Sabe que Yachi e Kiyoko já estão trabalhando nisso, com certa ajuda de Tsukishima, e quando ele assumir os três já terão uma solução à ser discutida e estruturada. Essa é a maior esperança de Hinata.

-TOBIO!!! - Horas se passaram desde que Hinata deixou o garoto em casa e Oikawa o deu ainda mais serviço como castigo. Kageyama está do lado de fora da casa esfregando a pilha de roupas, seus ombros dominados pela tensão muscular, e Suguru grita por ele sem pausa.

-TOBIO!!! - Suguru segue, e o menino decide se manter calado. Seu meio-irmão irá encontrá-lo uma hora ou outra. 

\- TOBIO SEU--- aí está você, seu rato de esgoto. Não me ouviu?

-Em que posso ser útil, senhor? - Kageyama transparece sua irritação, com o foco na camiseta que precisa esfregar e o faz descontando seu ódio.

-Olha o tanto de roupas sujas que você simplesmente largou no meu quarto, imundo! - O meio-irmão joga o amontoado de roupas sujas no rosto de Tobio, rindo em seguida. - Faça seu trabalho direito uma vez na vida, inútil. 

Assim que Suguru sai, o de olhos azuis tira as roupas de si e percebe que seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, sua cabeça lateja. Tão humilhado, nem por conta do último acontecimento. A provocação de Suguru foi apenas o estopim para uma dor latente desde que seu padrasto fez aquilo com Shouyo.

Um incômodo. Hinata nunca mais irá voltar para vê-lo, de fato ele só esteve ali por obrigação. Kageyama não foi gentil, nem conversar direito ele sabe, como um bicho do mato. Ele morde o interior das bochechas em frustração, ele é isso? Um bicho do mato? Um incômodo? 

Tobio tenta conter a crise de pânico que já o consome, e falha. 

“Nosso querido Shou aqui só quer te usar, ‘princesa’ “

O jovem treme, lutando por um pouco de ar em seus pulmões. A cabeça agora está prestes à explodir, olhos quase secando de tantas lágrimas que derrama.

“Também, quem iria querer algo diferente com um merdinha, né, Tobio?”

Também, quem iria querer algo além de te usar, Kageyama? Seu burro. O garoto mais burro vivo. Nem um amigo consegue fazer sem estragar tudo, nem pra isso você serve! — Sua mente o acusa sem parar.

“Tobio-chan, peça desculpas. Já te disse milhões de vezes que você é asqueroso e todos vão se irritar quando se aproximar.”

-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... - Murmura muitas vezes, a voz falhando em cada letra, cada sílaba. Ele está rendido, mais uma vez vencido pela manipulação de Toru. Kageyama fica ali, sentado e sentindo que está prestes à morrer. Seu peito dói, suas mãos falham até mesmo em secar os rios de água que cobrem sua face. Tobio agora é apenas ansiedade.


	4. Especialistas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata recebe certa ajuda para cortejar Kageyama.

O príncipe sai dali fumegando pelas orelhas, com o mais puro ódio em seu coração. Hinata caminha à passos largos e pesados até a padaria, aplicando uma força desproporcional ao abrir a porta. Ele levanta um pouco a cabeça, apenas para encontrar a mesa de seus amigos e se jogar em uma cadeira entre eles. 

-O que foi, Shouyo? - Kenma pergunta preocupado.

-Eu consigo sentir tua raiva daqui. O que acontece? - Kuroo pragueja, brincando com a ponta da trança que acabara de fazer no cabelo de Kenma.

-AHH! - Hinata grita parecendo mais frustrado do que irritado agora. - Eu odeio escravidão, odeio, odeio! Eu tô muito puto, sério-

-Então foi isso que ele quis dizer com “tipo isso” quando perguntei se trabalhava como doméstico... - O loiro conclui, parafraseando o que Kageyama o disse mais cedo. - Deram de cara com o babaca que comprou ele? Foi isso..? - Kozume continua quando vê que Hinata parece muito bravo para contar a história por si só agora. Kuroo o puxa para seu abraço, ao que ele não nega, olhos ainda focados no príncipe e esperando por uma resposta.

-Do que a gente ta falando? - Tetsuro cochicha para seu namorado, porém ainda sim alto para que Shouyo note sua confusão.

-Do garoto que ele conheceu na floresta hoje, - Kenma sana a dúvida do outro, agora olhando para ele por entre seus braços. - O nome dele é Tobio... se me lembro bem. Era alto, tinha um cabelão e olhos bem azuis. - Ele ri um pouco antes de concluir. - Shouyo ficou caídinho por ele.

-Sim, eu encontrei o desgraçado que comprou ele! - Hinata continuou o assunto, ignorando os sussuros do casal, ainda que tivesse escutado tudo. - E ele foi- QUE ÓDIO! 

-Hey, hey, hey! Shouyo?! - Bokuto aparece, carregando uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá, uma caneca enorme de café e três pedaços de bolo. - Já chegou? Estava preocupado que o que eles pediram pra você esfriasse, que maravilha! - Ele fala alto, servindo cada um com sua devida refeição. 

-Bokuto! - Hinata cumprimenta na mesma empolgação.

Os três adoram ir na padaria de Akaashi e Bokuto quando estão no vilarejo. Os doces de Keiji são os melhores de todo o reino e Bokuto é um dos melhores e mais entusiasmados atendentes com quem já teve contato. Tanto que se tornaram amigos muito rápido.

-Sobre o que estava gritando antes, hein? - Kotaro puxa uma cadeira para si, fazendo um toque de mãos fechadas com Kuroo e cumprimentando Kenma com um sorriso e um aceno. - Eu te ouvi da cozinha, cara! 

Hinata respira fundo e fecha os olhos por um instante, tomando coragem para falar. - Tem esse garoto... que eu conheci hoje.

-Uiii! - Kuroo e Bokuto provocam em coro, rindo enquanto Kenma revira os olhos.

-Eu nem conheço ele direito, tá? - O príncipe protesta, como se isso amenizasse as coisas. - Enfim, mesmo assim eu senti algo diferente, alguma coisa nele que me fez querer ser mais próximo, sabe?

-Sei, claro que sei. É o que o Akaashi me faz sentir, NÉ, AKAASHI? - O de cabelos cinzas gritou para que seu noivo ouvisse ao longe na cozinha.

\- Chamou, Bokuto-san? - Keiji aparece e usa seu tom polido de sempre. - Ah, olá pessoal! - Ele sorri com os olhos para os outros três.

-Eu estava dizendo, não é verdade que você me faz sentir algo diferente? Sabe... - Kotaro ri, mas mantém um olhar lascivo.

\- A-ah... é, Bokuto-san. - Ele devolve com uma piscada e volta para preparar seus doces longe da conversa.

\- Eu também faço o Kenma aqui sentir coisinhas diferentes heh-

-Kuroo para, isso é embaraçoso. - Kozume se encolhe e baixa os olhos, o rosto completamente vermelho. 

-O jeito que você recusa meus flertes é apaixonante. - Tetsuro replica de maneira sarcástica, beijando o topo da cabeça de seu parceiro logo em seguida.

-Mhm... - Kenma apenas se ajusta melhor contra o peito de Kuroo sem responder. - Continua, Shou. Os galãs já tiveram o momento deles. - Pede revirando os olhos.

-Onde eu parei?

\- Você conheceu o homem dos seus sonhos, alto, forte, olhos azuis e cabelo enorme-

-Shh! Ok, lembrei! - Hinata corta nervoso com a descrição dramatizada de Tetsuro. - Eu acompanhei ele até em casa-

-Um verdadeiro cavalheiro! - Bokuto grita, agitado e orgulhoso.

-Eles crescem tão rápido! - Kuroo leva a mão contra sua testa, atuando de forma exagerada.

-CAHAM! - O ruivo protesta, cansado das muitas piadas daqueles dois, é uma rotina que nem ele, nem Kenma se acostumam bem. - Eu levei ele até em casa, mas chegando lá a gente encontrou aquela coisa, que não posso nem chamar de gente, e ele foi tão malvado que até eu me senti meio atordoado. Ele fez o Tobio se desculpar comigo por existir, POR EXISTIR! - Hinata fala liberando um peso das costas. - Eu tentei dizer para ele que aquele filho da puta tava errado e ele não incomodava em nada, mas não adiantou muita coisa... 

-Nossa, aí não hein cara.... - Bokuto não sabe muito bem o que dizer, ele encara os outros dois esperando que façam algo.

\- Shouyo, o que importa é que você tentou, - Kenma começa, mas é rapidamente interrompido.

-PROVA PRA ELE! - Kuroo larga o namorado e ajeita a postura. - Hinata, pelo amor de deus, prova pra esse garoto que você não vai desistir. Se palavras não funcionam, faz ele sentir! 

-Como? 

-Sua sorte é que você está cercado por profissionais... AKAASHI! - Bokuto chama pela segunda vez, determinado à ajudar Hinata no que puder.

Sexta feira é o dia favorito de Kageyama. Por dois motivos principais: não ter que cozinhar o jantar, já que os três saem para comer em restaurantes caros, e poder jogar vôlei. O único dia em que ele pode ter um resquício de alegria, e essa sexta é ainda mais especial — espera ver Hinata mais um vez.

Tobio freneticamente faz suas tarefas, correndo de um lado à outro com os braços cheios e a cabeça avoada. 

“Você não me incomoda, princesa, pelo contrário.”

A voz de Shou roda seus pensamentos, Kageyama se considera estranho por pensar tanto nisso. No fim das contas, é seu primeiro e único amigo, ele decide que é normal sentir-se mexido por amizades.

As muitas reclamações e demandas estão sendo bloqueadas hoje, ele não se permite sentir nem raiva. Kageyama termina sua lista de obrigações uma à uma, até que finalmente chega o horário de sua família sair. 

-Meus sapatos ainda precisam ser limpos, ouviu praga? - Suguru fala perto da porta.

-Certo, senhor.

-Se puder organizar meus livros antes que eu volte. - Kindaichi diz, em um tom bem mais contido que seu irmão. Comparado com seus familiares, ele é até que gentil.

-Como quiser, senhor.

-Meninos! - Oikawa aparece no topo da escadaria. - Podem ir para o carro, tenho que resolver umas coisinhas antes de sair.

Kageyama sentiu a tensão se espalhar, mordendo o lábio inferior e segurando sua cabeça apontada para baixo.

-Tobio, você já sabe como funciona, né? - O padrasto indaga. - Sem jantar, sem restos. E sem restos... sem comida pra você, ah, pobrezinho! - Ele se diverte com a situação.

-Tudo bem, senhor. - Kageyama concorda, apenas torcendo para que o homem vá embora logo.

-Você tem tarefas para fazer, nada de ficar vadiando. - Tooru levanta uma das sombrancelhas, olhando ao redor e vendo uma garrafa de vinho aberta, que havia esquecido na sala. - E se não tem... por que não arrumar uma? - O tempo de Tobio levantar o olhar confuso, foi o que levou para Oikawa derramar a bebida no chão e no tapete de centro. - Oops! 

Kageyama encara sem expressão por um milésimo de segundo, antes de pegar o pano esfarrapado que mantém em sua cintura e se ajoelhar, tentando limpar ao menos uma parte do piso — com o tapete se preocupará depois.

-Eu podia fazer você limpar isso com a língua se eu quisesse... - O homem pondera alto. - E eu quero. Isso vai ser engraçado de assistir.

\- Mas... senhor, por favor, não. Não, não-

-Faça. - Oikawa se aproxima, como Kageyama está de joelhos no chão, é fácil para ele pressionar um de seus pés contra a parte de trás da cabeça do enteado e forçá-lo contra o chão molhado. - Língua pra fora- isso... - Tooru ri alto enquanto ainda pressiona a sola de seu sapato com força.

As lágrimas saem sem que o menino possa nem tentar lutar contra, isso é humilhação demais para que seu psicológico consiga aguentar. Oikawa deve ter sentido que estava muito alegre durante todo o transcorrer do dia e quis fazer algo a respeito, porque estava matando sua pouca felicidade como se não fosse nada.

\- Sabe, Tobio-chan, estava pensando em como seu pai adorava ir em família ao restaurante que vamos hoje. - Ele desfaz a pressão, autorizando o enteado a levantar a cabeça rápido e cheio de curiosidade. - Talvez você não se lembre, porque era muito pequeno, mas Iwa amava comida italiana. - Oikawa fala com um tom doce e um sorriso, assistindo os olhos de Kageyama crescerem em interesse.

\- Uma pena que lá não é mais lugar para alguém como você. - O choro volta a consumir o jovem. - Você não tem uma família para ir à jantares chiques, você não tem ninguém. Você não é ninguém. Estou errado, Tobio-chan? ~

\- N-não... senhor.

-Nem mesmo seu pai ia te querer agora. Ele teria vergonha de ter um filho tão inútil, egocêntrico como você! Um adolescente egoísta que mais parece uma meretriz do que uma pessoa direita! Você acha que seu pai faria diferente? Pois eu vou te responder essa: NÃO! - Kageyama é uma bagunça de lágrimas e soluços, que ele tenta conter por puro orgulho. - Faça a porra do seu serviço e vá dormir com fome, bastardo! Vamos voltar tarde hoje. - O tom é surpreendentemente rude. - Até mais.

Tobio está certo em pensar que o padrasto fez o que fez por notar como seu ânimo estava diferente. Oikawa estava se corroendo por dentro ao assistir ele fazer suas tarefas, que deveria odiar, com aquele maldito sorrisinho no rosto. Ele nunca devia ter força suficiente para sorrir, e Tooru faz questão de reafirmar isso.

Kageyama começa a limpar novamente, dessa vez com seu pano, visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que segue derramando. Ele limpa o tapete com água quente, detergente e muita friccção. 

Em pouco tempo ele termina de limpar aquela bagunça e, como sua família já havia saído, vai correndo para a única quadra de vôlei aberta do reino. Ele suspira e tenta engolir sua tristeza, desejando que Hinata realmente houvesse desistido dele como seu padrasto passou a semana toda repetindo sem parar. Não queria que ele o visse nesse estado.

O moreno entra na quadra e se senta, abraçando os próprios joelhos e tentando ao máximo controlar a própria respiração. A sensação de ser um estorvo está impregnada em si no momento, não tem confiança nem ao menos para se convencer que seu pai teria orgulho se ainda vivesse.

O rapaz está tão focado em relaxar, que nem percebe quando Shouyo chega e se senta ao seu lado em silêncio.  
Só depois de alguns minutos ali, Hinata decide falar. - Tobio...?

\- Oi, desculpa.

-Não peça desculpas por seus sentimentos, bobo. - Shouyo não resiste em ser um pouco duro em suas palavras. - O que posso fazer para te ajudar?

-Nada, é culpa minha. - Kageyama não dá detalhes, mantendo seu tom frio, seria rude se Hinata não compreendesse completamente. 

-Tenho certeza que não. - Shouyo sorri. - Vem aqui. - Ele abre os braços para um abraço, ao que Tobio exita um pouco, mas termina cedendo. 

-Shou... - Ele murmura antes de chorar todas suas mágoas contra o peito do amigo, que apenas faz carinho na sua cabeça e sussura palavras gentis até que ele se acalme de vez. 

-Shh, eu estou aqui. - O príncipe assegura, abraçando com mais firmeza, ao passo que o de cabelos longos parava de chorar completamente. - A partir de agora, você tem à mim. - Ele beija a testa de Kageyama e acaricia uma de suas mãos, repassando mentalmente todos os conselhos que recebeu de Bokuto e Kuroo.

\- Quer jogar? - Tobio pergunta, fingindo que aquela cena não aconteceu. Por mais que Shouyo queira continuar ali para sempre, ele segura seus protestos, evitando deixar o garoto desconfortável.

-Claro, agora sim vou acabar com você! - Ele brinca, e o outro solta um suspiro aliviado por não terem que focar na cena que acabara de fazer.

-Até parece! 

Os dois jogam por mais de duas horas, descobrindo que se encaixam bem juntos e finalmente entendendo o quão melhor é jogar com um parceiro. Apesar de se complementarem bem, as provocações não param. Eles começam a competir em cortadas, saques... Kageyama ganha a maioria, o que deixa Hinata no mínimo incomodado.

-Vou te derrotar um dia, idiota! 

-Ok! - Kageyama rebate, como quem não tem medo de um desafio. Na verdade, ele teria muito medo, se não fosse Shou ali, ele lhe acalma de maneira inexplicável, mesmo que esteja sempre provocando e gritando. - Shou, preciso ir. 

-Eu te acompanho! - Ele se oferece rapidamente, guardando as bolas sozinho, enquanto Tobio toma um pouco de água. - Você quer... uhm... comer algo antes de ir pra casa?

-Não precisa.

-Mas eu quero te levar, criatura. - O ruivo usa um tom mais dominante, o mesmo que usara com Oikawa no outro dia, que faz Kageyama se sentir fraco. Ele não sabe descrever os calafrios bons que passam por sua espinha, mas se soubesse diria que é atração.

-Tá então. - Kageyama responde como se estivesse irritado. 

-Onde você quer ir? O que você gosta de comer? - Shou pergunta agitado, seu plano está dando certo e isso era bem inesperado, considerando o grupo de idiotas que pensou nisso com ele.

-Eu como qualquer coisa que me der. Não tenho muito em casa...

-Certo... então, pizza? - Os outros dois casais estavam na pizzaria também, tudo decidido previamente para que vissem o “estonteante Tobio” que havia mexido tanto com o príncipe.

Hinata vê Kageyama abrir a boca e fechar, parecendo se decidir por não dizer algo que o afligia. - Fala, agora.

\- Uhm... Não acha melhor só pedir uma pizza pra viagem e comer na entrada de casa... minhas roupas não são apropriadas e e-eu não quero te envergonhar. - Tobio diz rápido, Hinata acredita ser a maior frase que já ouviu daquele jovem. - Sinto muito mesmo, essas são as melhores que eu tenho... - Kageyama parece prestes a chorar denovo, logo o ruivo intervém com um abraço.

-Claro que não. Eu não tenho vergonha de você, você é lindo, lindo até demais. - Hinata não sabe se está acelerando demais as coisas, mas é o melhor que pode pensar agora. - A gente vai pro restaurante e você vai sentar comigo na mesa, sem essa. 

-Sério? - Kageyama está tão confuso. Esse momento lhe dá uma ardência no peito e seu estômago revira — deve ser fome — ele pensa.

-Sério. Quer segurar minha mão? 

-Eu posso? - Kageyama encara a mão estendida e o grande sorriso do garoto na sua frente.

-Você deve. - Os dois juntam as mãos e Hinata ajeita seu capuz, rindo da cara envergonhada de Kageyama por estarem segurando as mãos um do outro.

-Imbecil! Não ri de mim!

-Você tá parecendo um idiota, é inevitável! - Antes que o outro tenha chance de retrucar, Hinata o puxa pelas ruas, em direção à pizzaria.


	5. Cinderio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata e Kageyama se aproximam ainda mais

\- Vem logo, Tobio! - Hinata puxa a mão do outro garoto até a porta da pizzaria, forçando para frente ao ver o quão incertos são seus passos.

Kageyama tem um vermelho intenso em suas bochechas e seus olhos se mantém colados no chão, Shouyo ocupa todos os cantos de sua mente, o deixando cada vez mais acanhado. Isso é normal entre amigos? 

-Uma mesa para dois, por favor. - O ruivo demanda, liderando Tobio para dentro assim que a mulher à porta abre passagem, mostrando uma mesa na extrema esquerda do local. - Finalmente! Aqui, olha. - Hinata puxa a cadeira para que o outro jovem sente, o que ele faz encolhido e parecendo aflito. 

Bokuto abocanha um pedaço enorme de pizza de calabresa, olhos se abrindo quando vê os dois chegando. Kuroo e Akaashi não perdem a encarada e procuram o casal, também ficando surpresos com a beleza estonteante de Kageyama. 

-Eu disse. - Kenma fala, se referindo ao fato de que havia pontuado a beleza do garoto muito antes disso.

\- Bokuto, pelo menos disfarce. - Keiji fala em um tom irritado, quando vê seu noivo praticamente babando.

-Sem ciúmes, amor, você continua sendo o mais bonito nesse restaurante. Na verdade, o mais bonito em todo o reino, em toda a terra! - Kotaro se prende nas orbes profundas de Keiji, dando à ele muito mais atenção do que deu a Tobio há nem mesmo um minuto atrás. Bokuto só deixa ir sua encarada quando vê o outro completamente vermelho, lançando um sorriso vitorioso pela reafirmação de seu controle.

-Não faz meu tipo. - Kuroo cruza os braços e se afunda na cadeira com os olhos fechados, abrindo apenas um pouco ao procurar a expressão de aprovação de seu namorado.

-Não sei, não consigo sentir nada diferente por mais ninguém. - Kozume diz como se não fosse nada, sem nem ao menos olhar para o namorado, que mesmo assim entra em estado de êxtase com o carinho inexperado. 

\- Como será que Shouyo está se saindo? - Akaashi olha para a mesa do casal com um pouco de curiosidade, estreitando os olhos para tentar captar o que falavam.

-Conhecendo ele, ou muito bem, ou muito mal. Não existe meio termo com nosso baixinho. - Tetsuro ri, assim como Kenma. - Mas pela cara do tal Tobio, aposto no muito bem.

-Esse Tobio parece um tomate desde que chegou! - Bokuto ri alto. - Ainda não superei ele usar MEU sobrenome. “Shou Bokuto” Hah- sinceramente! 

-Shouyo não é o melhor com mentiras. - Kenma adiciona, com um sorriso curto.

-Não importa, agora temos um filho, né, Akaashi? 

\- Bokuto-san, eu não-

-Temos um filho! - Kotaro pula na cadeira com um grande sorriso, que arranca risadas dos outros presentes. Akaashi toma muito ar, se concentrando em não debochar de seu noivo pelo menos dessa vez. Ele parece tão feliz que seria muita maldade cortá-lo.

\- É, temos, Bokuto-san.

Enquanto os quatro se perdem, o casal conversa, ou melhor, Hinata fala de maneira exacerbada e agitada, e Tobio o escuta com atenção.

-Sério, aí o Atsmu levantou a bola e Sakusa cortou com tudo! Um dia quero ser tão bom quanto eles. - Shouyo narra praticamente tudo sobre o último jogo da Karasuno, já que Kageyama não conseguiu assistir. - Você tinha que ver a cara de choque do Ushijima, foi impagável! Karasuno está evoluindo, e eu fico tão orgulhoso de torcer desde sempre! - Hinata olha para o lado, como que ponderando. - Não sempre- desde que conheci o pequeno gigante. - Kageyama concorda com a cabeça, se inclinando para demonstrar seu interesse no que Shou diz.

-O pequeno gigante foi o que me fez ter confiança para jogar, mesmo que seja por hobbie. Não achava que era possível antes. - O ruivo sorri largo. - E o time da Karasuno me representa muito. Era um time menosprezado, que se levantou graças ao esforço. Tô falando muito? Fico empolgado quando o assunto é vôlei.

-Não, eu gosto de ouvir. Mesmo você pareça um bobo falando tanto assim. - O rosto de Shouyo se fecha com a segunda metade da fala.

-Você não precisava dizer essa última parte, grosso! - Ele finge um drama, se surpreendendo quando Kageyama levanda as duas sombrancelhas e baixa os olhos.

“Egoísta, sem educação! Por isso todo mundo vai te deixar!” Mais uma vez o padrasto invade sua mente.

-Desculpa, Shou. Não me deixa... - A última parte é mais um sussuro do que qualquer coisa.

Kageyama espreme as pupilas azuis com força, negando com a cabeça ao passo que mais e mais vozes invadiam sua cabeça o lembrando de suas limitações. Tudo isso é muito difícil para o rapaz, as palavras não chegam para ele como para os outros e ele nunca foi o melhor em expressar seus sentimentos. Ter consciência disso o quebra um pouco à cada dia, com o medo de dizer algo que não devia em pura inocência.

-Tobio, olha pra mim! - Hinata ordena, com a voz exageradamente alta. - Eu não vou te deixar, isso é uma promessa. - Ele complementa quando os olhos de Kageyama encontram os seus, assistindo o garoto ficar vermelho e uma feição constrangida tomá-lo.

-Não mente pra mim. - O de cabelos longos reclama.

-Eu não estou! - O príncipe revira os olhos. - Vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo ainda, boa sorte! - Hinata brinca, fazendo o outro abrir um pequeno sorrisinho, que para ele já é suficiente. 

-Vamos pedir? Escolha o que quiser, é por minha conta. - Ele estende o cardápio, e Kageyama olha para ele com incerteza.

\- P-pode escolher. - Ele afasta o item de si.

-Por que? - O monarca levanta a sombrancelha. Tobio se sente intimidado, mas não de um jeito ruim. Depois de tanto tempo, ele se sente melhor quando fala com alguém que guia, alguém firme.

-Eu... - As palavras lhe escapam. - Uhm... não ligo para o sabor. - Escolheu dizer, decidindo-se contra sua fala depreciativa.

-Mas eu quero que você escolha, vai logo! - Ele empurra novamente o cardápio. 

O adolescente recebe, com certa dificuldade por entre as opções. - Eu gosto da de frango...

-Então é essa que vai ser! - Ele sorri largo e terno. - Por favor! - Diz chamando o garçom com a mão.

Os dois garotos comem, se conhecendo melhor conforme a noite passava. Kageyama mantia um olho no relógio, alertando Hinata quando ainda eram 19:30 que deveria ir. Está fora desde as 16, e mesmo que saiba que os três geralmente costumam chegar depois das 23, está ciente que tem tarefas e eles são imprevisíveis no fim das contas.

-Vou com você. - Shouyo se oferece, chamando mais uma vez o atendente para pagar a conta. - Eu queria pedir dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate para viagem e a minha conta, por favor. 

\- Não-

-Shh, bobinho, não se nega bolo de chocolate. Pode trazer, amigo! - O garçom assente e faz como solicitado, Kageyama mordendo o lábio por ter sido silenciado tão facilmente.

O caminho até a casa de Tobio é bem divertido, Shouyo pula pelas ruas, mais vazias durante a noite, jogando conversa fora. Ele pergunta sobre a comida favorita, cor predileta, hobbies, defeitos, qualidades, sonhos... tudo sobre Kageyama, tentando de alguma forma decifrar o menino tão calado

Eles entram no quintal, todas as luzes do casarão apagadas. - Tem alguém em casa? 

-Não. - Tobio fala simplesmente, abrindo a porta. - Obrigado por hoje, foi bem legal. Tchau, tenho tarefas para terminar. 

-Quer ajuda?

-É minha obrigação, por que você ajudaria? - A entonação é ríspida, como usual. Não é maldade, no entanto, e Hinata sabe.

-Porque eu quero que você descanse. - Ele sorri, mas parece triste. - O quanto já fez hoje? - A pergunta inocente assusta Tobio, o lembra de quando seu padrasto faz questionamentos para induzi-lo, para provocá-lo antes de punir. 

-Não o suficiente. - O de olhos azuis responde rendido. 

-Como não? Não minta pra mim, Tobio, desde quando está em pé trabalhando?

-Cinco da manhã.

-E que horas você foi dormir? - Shouyo estava sentindo seus nervos aflorarem. Além de usarem o garoto até o limite, esses porcos o fazem crer que não faz mais do que seu dever. Inaceitável.  
-Acho que fui dormir... às duas. Mas eu não preciso dormir, eu juro. - O desespero preenche suas veias, faz suas pernas bambearem e darem um passo incerto para longe. 

-Precisa sim, que droga. Vamos entrar, eu vou te ajudar a terminar e te colocar na cama. - De que adianta ser o príncipe sem poder intervir em atrocidades como essa? O ruivo se pergunta, cheio de indignação.

-Por onde eu posso começar? - Ele arranca o papel, que acontece de ser a lista de tarefas, das mãos de Tobio e lê tudo que ele precisa fazer em um dia, abismado. - Eu não conseguiria fazer tudo isso em um dia nem que eu quisesse! 

-Não é nada demais... - Toda essa cena deixa o moreno um tanto atordoado. 

\- Eu passo as roupas enquanto você cuida dos sapatos desse tal de Suguru... Quando eu terminar, enxugo as louças e você organiza os livros. - Hinata fala confiante, assegurando para Kageyama que está tudo bem em receber ajuda. - Aí a gente toma uma água e descansa, antes de polir a escadaria juntos. O que acha, Tobio-kun? - Hinata não perde o vermelho no topo das bochechas de Kageyama, rindo para si e corando também logo em seguida.

\- Tudo bem. Mas você sabe que não precisa-

-Onde estão as roupas e o ferro? - Kageyama responde a pergunta liderando Hinata pela mão, depois que seguraram pela primeira vez ele acabou ficando carente do toque. 

Hinata trabalha rápido, refletindo muito sobre a vida de seu amigo e o porquê dele se comportar assim. O príncipe chega a conclusões que não gostaria sobre a origem de toda a ansiedade e péssima comunicação do outro.

Sacode a cabeça com força e se obriga à apenas passar o monte enorme de roupas. 

Depois de terminar suas duas primeiras atividades, ele volta para a cozinha, e já encontra Kageyama com um balde e pano em mãos.

-Você não vai descansar...? 

-Não estou cansado. Coloquei água para você, pode deixar que eu termino. - Sem expressão, Tobio sai do lugar. Shouyo precisa de alguns segundos para sair de seu estado estático e seguir o menino.

-Estou bem também! Vou te ajudar até o final. - Ele fala decidido, ao que o outro apenas assente, estendendo um pano. 

Shou se considera hábil, treina esgrima e caça no palácio, como parte de seu currículo. Já teve muitas aulas de boas maneiras, em que aprendeu à limpar, cozinhar, tudo em tempo recorde.

Ele fica muito surpreso quando se vê terminando seu segundo degrau e Kageyama está no quinto.

Esse garoto é uma máquina? 

Demora até que terminem, a escadaria é enorme e não precisam apenas esfregar, como lustrar em seguida. Assim que finalizam ali já são dez da noite, entretanto Tobio ainda não parece derrotado. Ele olha ao redor, procurando algo pendente, seus olhos se prendem na chaminé. 

-Vai tomar sua água. - O mais alto afirma, guardando o balde. 

Ele varra a lareira, jogando fora as cinzas, antes de buscar um pano e limpar ali. Kageyama, apesar de habilidoso, muitas vezes acaba liberando seu nervosismo em suas tarefas, e com a lareira não é diferente. Ele coloca força demais algumas vezes, ação que o deixa coberto de fuligem.

Apenas quarenta minutos depois ele se vê satisfeito e vai para a cozinha, Hinata parecia o esperar, mas quando olha para Tobio não consegue conter o riso. - Você precisa ver a sua cara! - O monarca provoca, entretanto o jovem nem se preocupa com as cinzas e se senta perto dele. 

-Tá, come seu bolo agora. - O de olhos castanhos estende a farta fatia de bolo de chocolate com recheio de brigadeiro e morango, piscando de canto para Kageyama. - Eu tava te esperando pra comer! - Shou coloca o primeiro pedaço em sua boca e parece maravilhado. - É ótimo, mas eu tenho um amigo que tem uma padaria, o dele é muito melhor. Você precisa provar! 

-Uhum... - Tobio concorda com um pedaço de bolo na boca, olhando para Shouyo na expectativa que continuasse à falar.

-Na verdade, é de dois amigos, eles são noivos... - Shouyo se lembrou bem de Kuroo dizendo para “discretamente perguntar se ele gosta de homens”. - Eles são dois homens, sabe?

-Sei. - A falta de expressão do jovem não ajuda em nada nesse momento.

-Você... não tem preconceito... né?

-Não, eu gosto de homens. - Ele fala como se não fosse nada, voltando para o bolo. Hinata quase não consegue conter a alegria que sente.

Para Tobio, realmente não é nada. Seu pai se casou com um homem, Nishinoya e Asahi se casaram. Ele não saiu para o mundo o suficiente para descobrir que homofobia existe mesmo com o casamento lgbt legalizado.

\- Ah, eu também-

Shouyo tampou a boca com força quando ouviu o som de um carro entrando na garagem. Ambos, em total desespero, jogam os restos de bolo e a embalagem em que vieram dentro da sacola da pizzaria, Tobio puxa o ruivo para seu quartinho embaixo da escada e bate a porta.

Ele não se esquece de limpar a boca e passar o avental na mesa para tirar qualquer migalha, antes de ouvir a campainha. 

Tobio abre, já sendo cumprimentado com muitas sacolas jogadas contra seu peito. - Fizemos compras hoje. Guarde, meretriz barata. - Suguru diz com escárnio.

-Sim, senhor. 

-O que é isso na sua cara? - O mesmo irmão pergunta, rindo e cutucando para que Kindaichi olhe.

-São cinzas... - Kindaichi aponta o óbvio, de maneira cansada.

-O rei das cinzas. - Suguru humilha, gargalhando como uma hiena. - Oh, vossa majestade, gostaria de rolar comigo no lixão?  
-Uhm... Cinderio não cai mal. É a junção de Tobio e cinzas – Kindaichi cria o apelido e logo explica, considerando que seu irmão é um pouco mais lento. 

-Cinderio~ - Suguru cantarola. - É perfeito. O que você acha, Cinderio? 

Apesar das sombrancelhas muito forçadas para baixo, expressando sua raiva de maneira inegável, ele não retruca. - Me chame como quiser, senhor. 

-Parece que eu te eduquei muito bem, não é, Cinderio? - Oikawa sai detrás dos filhos, já com tom desafiador. - Fez tudo que eu mandei?

-Sim, senhor. 

-Ótimo, Cinderio. Mas, veja, limpeza das janelas está bem porca, você não acha? - Tobio levanta a cabeça para olhar, não vendo nenhum aspecto de sujeira. - E você me diz que fez tudo o que eu mandei? - Tooru puxa as sacolas do enteado e deposita um tapa em cada lado do seu rosto, o empurrando para o chão logo em seguida. - Inútil! 

-Sinto muito, senhor. 

-Sentir muito não vai limpar as janelas. - Oikawa diz, chutando bem por entre as pernas de Kageyama, três vezes seguidas sem esboçar piedade. - Estou cansado, mas amanhã à noite tenha certeza que vou te fazer pagar por não cumprir com suas obrigações. Limpe DIREITO essas janelas antes de pensar em dormir. Me fiz claro, Cinderio? 

-Sim, senhor... - Os três sobem para seus respectivos quartos, Tobio tendo um surto ainda em sua posição no chão. Ele vai pagar... até sua respiração treme com o medo.

O chicote não, por favor.  
O chicote não, por favor.  
O chicote não, por favor.

As lágrimas inundam seu rosto. Não faz tanto tempo desde sua última punição e queria evitar isso à todo o custo. 

Shouyo não sabe se já pode sair de seu esconderijo, ouviu tudo de onde está e mais uma vez Oikawa despertou monstros que ele não sabia abrigar em seu peito. Queria sair, brigar, massacrar todos e fugir com Tobio para bem longe.

-Pode ir. - O sussuro de Tobio o tira de seus pensamentos rebeldes. Sabendo que precisam ser discretos, o príncipe apenas assente com a cabeça, seguindo Kageyama até o jardim.

Os dois se despedem com um olhar longo e sorrisos, Hinata força um papel contra a palma da mão do outro garoto, antes de sair correndo para o castelo.

“Vamos sair denovo!  
Sexta-feira, na quadra de vôlei no mesmo horário. Vou te levar na padaria que falei, meu bem.  
Te adoro, Shou.” Tobio lê até a última palavra com um sorriso bobo, forçando o pedaço de papel contra o peito. Fez seu primeiro amigo!

**Author's Note:**

> oi, oi, oi.  
> obrigada por ler até aqui :)  
> prometo que as atualizações vão ser no mínimo semanais, demora um pouquinho já que os capítulos são longos. também prometo revisar esse capítulo logo, é tão extenso que deu uma preguicinha  
> comenta, deixa um kudo, para me animar à escrever mais.  
> beijinhos :)


End file.
